


so I can start with you and finish with me, like when we hold our hands together (we are endless)

by captskleton



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm gonna hurt a few of them, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Miscommunication, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Slice of Life, but it's all for a good cause, it's seventeen come on, minor cameos of other kpop idols, the svt semi grad school au, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captskleton/pseuds/captskleton
Summary: Being in love with your best friend? Hard, but mangeable.Falling in love with your fuck buddy? Harder, but still, mangeable.Falling in love with your fuck buddy's best friend that's dating your best friend? ... oh, boy.Falling in love with your fake boyfriend's best friend who doesn't know that you guys are fake dating just to make them and your best friend jealous?...Oh, no.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Junhui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The 8/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	so I can start with you and finish with me, like when we hold our hands together (we are endless)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! captskelton here; idk how I ended up writing fic for seventeen, especially a foursome but im here, and that's all that matters!! 
> 
> honestly bare with me because I have three major scenes fleshed out but not the entire fic so at least im not starting from square one lmfao. I dont know when I'm going to update, It won't be months apart since this fic is fresh in my mind, but i don't have an exact day i'll be posting. maybe during the week depending on classes and work and promise not all author's notes will be this long tf.
> 
> uh, outside of that, the uni undergrad/grad life in the beginning is a mix of how uni life is here in america even tho its based in Korea but i promise you it's not gonna matter much, because yes, some of the characters are in uni, but it's not OVERLY relevant to the plot. (come back and yell (nicely) at me if i end up lying about that lmfao) 
> 
> yes, this is a poly fic between junhao and meanie/minwon, no i will not accept hate, if you don't like it or like that, literally just dont read it lmfao. for those worried, yes, they will end up together, we just gotta get through some things first. (is the relationship really real/worth it if you dont struggle a bit?)
> 
> thank you ayesha and jess for hyping me up and creating a group chat just for it, y'all are kind y'all are good y'all are everything and i adore you. 
> 
> this fic is quite LITERALLY dedicated to ayesha who wanted to see a poly junhaominwon and who am i to deny her such quality food when presented with such an awesome idea. I will struggle through writer's block just to give you the ending you (and the readers) deserve, MWAH. 
> 
> this is my first chaptered fic so be gentle ,,,,,,,,
> 
> that's all for now so..... enjoy !

Minghao sighed for the fifth time. 

Class is only 30 minutes in, and Minghao already wants to go back home. 

He loves learning about art, don’t get him wrong. 

Art is one of the many things that Minghao feels he’s good at. 

(Ask Wen Junhui, his best friend/roommate, if that’s true and he’ll probably give you death glare while he lists all of things he thinks Minghao is good at.

Don’t listen to Jun though, he’s biased. Best friends are supposed to hype up your good skills, or so what Jun says.

He’s not too sure. 

Anyway.

Art.)

The one thing Minghao feels he’s good at.

When he lets himself go, he can lose himself in the work he paints; sometimes going days without proper food and sleep until whatever he’s working on is done. Ever since he was a child, he knew he wanted to pursue being an artist. Paint is his favorite medium to work with but art in general is what makes Minghao happy. 

Minghao loves art.

But he’s honestly sick of art school.

“This semester…” 

Minghao sighs again. It’s syllabus week but he knows that in grad school that means a completely different thing. This lecture is supposed to be three hours long, two days of the week, and if Minghao didn’t need this class to get his Masters in Fine Art so he can do more than just teach Art at a high school level, he’d be back at home with Jun, eating snacks on their ratty couch and laughing at old Chinese dramas. 

His lips quirk in a semblance of a smile at the thought of his best friend. 

The sound of his phone vibrating interrupts his train of thought.

Speaking of best friends... there’s only one person that’d be texting him during class.

Minghao looks up briefly to see if his professor is still reading off the power point before he checks his phone.

🐱🌙

_HAOOOO_

_WHAT TIME IS CLASS OVER??_

Minghao shakes his head, trying to suppress a fond sigh. By the look his desk neighbor just shot him, he wasn’t all too successful. 

🐸🎨

_Jun, i literally told you four times before i left this afternoon_

_🐱🌙_

_I know!!! but you know i’m bad at remembering things!!!_

_tell me again as if it’s the first time_ _🥺_

Minghao sighs again. 

🐸🎨

_I get out at 3:45_

_🐱🌙_

_THAT’S SO LONG FROM NOW_

_🐸🎨_

_That’s what happens when some of us actually have classes_

_🐱🌙_

_that’s so sad_

_thank god i graduated_

_🐸🎨_

_yes yes so you like to brag_

_is there a particular reason for you asking?_

_🐱🌙_

_YESSSSSSSS_

_when you get out meet me outside your building i have a surprise for you!!!!_

_🐸🎨_

_,,,, am i gonna hate it?_

_🐱🌙_

_!!! NO!!_

_when have you ever not liked my surprises? :(_

_🐸🎨_

_there was that one time..._

_🐱🌙_

_WE SAID WE’D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN YOU PROMISED WE PINKY SWORE !!!!_

Minghao tries to cover up his laugh with a cough but from the look his professor gave him as she paused in her reading, he doesn’t think he succeeded. He bows his head and whispers he’s sorry, and she turns back to explaining the current slide of the powerpoint. 

Not wanting to get permanently stuck on his professor’s bad side (She could make or break him with or without that recommendation letter, He Needs It, Okay.), he quickly finishes up his conversation with Jun. 

🐸🎨

_my professor almost ended my future career with just one look, i swear i saw my life flash before my eyes_

_i’ll meet you outside_

_🐱🌙_

_YAAAAAAY SEE U SOON_

_Love you!!!!_

No, Minghao’s heart _doesn’t_ skip a beat. 

Shut up. 

***

“HAOOOOOOO!!!” 

Minghao cringes when he sees some of his classmates glance over at him as he makes his way towards his obnoxious roommate. 

Normally, Jun isn’t loud. He’s silly but he’s also very quiet and observant. You’d think two of the quietest people in their friend group wouldn’t click but Jun has his moments when his personality is the complete opposite of Minghao’s and it honestly works for them. Jun is only ever like this when he’s with their friends or trying to actively embarrass Minghao in public, like right now. 

Minghao and Jun met through a mutual friend back in high school. His best friend at the time, Soonyoung, thought Minghao could use another friend, a Chinese one at that. Ever since his family moved to Korea, the transition was a little hard but Minghao was used to the constant moving around. Yeah, he missed China dearly, but Korea wasn’t all that bad.

He was ready to put his head down and get through the next four years of high school as the loner. Minghao was content with that.

Then he met Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung is the complete opposite of Minghao. Where Minghao is quiet and shy around new people, Soonyoung is loud and very outgoing. Minghao wishes he could tell you how they went from being complete strangers one minute to being the best of friends then next, but even Minghao is still confused by it. 

Soonyoung did have his moments though, where the two of them would just sit and talk about almost anything. It was during those times that Minghao realized Soonyoung could be quiet and very shy, expressing his express his insecurities to Minghao, and it made Minghao want to protect him despite Soonyoung being the older of the two. He might not know how Soonyoung and him suddenly became best friends, but Minghao couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. Having one friend was enough for Minghao, but apparently, Soonyoung thought otherwise. 

Soonyoung was technically a year ahead of Minghao, so of course he was friends with the upperclassmen, but because Minghao and him shared some classes and a lunch period together, it was easier for the two to get close. That didn’t stop Soonyoung from befriending other people though.

One day, Soonyoung elbowed him and pointed towards a near empty table except for a kid Minghao had never seen before. Minghao couldn't really see his face since the new kid had his head bent down,almost as if he was trying to make himself small. Minghao felt an ounce of sympathy for him. 

He was kind of like that once. 

Soonyoung told him that he’d already befriended the new kid and asked Minghao if it was cool if he sat with them. Minghao shrugged and said sure. 

Soonyoung brought him over and the kid introduced himself. 

_“H-Hi, I’m Wen Junhui—but you can call me Jun.”_ the new kid said. 

Minghao nodded and looked up, ready to introduce himself, but one good look at the kid, and Minghao swore his heart stopped. 

Minghao might have only been 15 at the time, but he’s pretty sure it was love at first sight. Wen Junhui was _pretty._ He had smooth skin—where all the other kids their age were dealing with affects of puberity, what a lucky _bitch_ — and really long hair. He was dressed in the same high school uniform they were all required to wear, but Minghao still thought he was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen—and that was saying a lot seeing as Yoon Jeonghan went to their school. 

Minghao was still frozen in shock but started at the sound of Soonyoung clearing his throat. He shook his head and stuttered out, _“H-Hi, you’re Xu Minghao.”_

Soonyoung looked at him like he lost his mind—honestly Minghao felt like he was losing the plot and _fast—_ Minghao gaped like an idiot until he heard Jun laugh. 

“ _I’m pretty sure_ you’re _Xu Minghao, but we can role play and I can pretend to be you._ ” he said with a wink.

Minghao smacked a hand over his face, muttering, _“Please kill me, right now.”_ Jun just laughed again. 

After the awkward introduction, the three of them got to talking and Minghao found out that Jun was the same age as Soonyoung and was in the same grade. Jun told them that his parents had lived in Korea for work before he was born and then moved back to China after their research was done. After his mom’s contract was over they moved back to Korea 16 years later with Jun in tow, since they loved it so much. 

Soonyoung mentioned that Minghao was a transfer the year before and when Jun tilted his head in question, Minghao shared that he was used to moving around a lot because of his dad’s job and so he had to transfer a lot. This was his sixth one so far, but he was sure they weren’t moving any time soon because his dad’s job wants him to be the head of the branch located here in Korea.

Jun smiled after he finished, nudging him gently and saying it was nice to find a fellow Chinese friend who had a similar background. Minghao nodded shyly, flushing when Soonyoung bragged that he helped set the two of them up. Minghao knew he meant it in a friendly way, but he couldn’t stop the blush that rose on his cheeks when he thought about the way that phrase could also be interpreted. Jun caught it and winked, jokingly saying that he’ll make sure to give Soonyoung a shoutout at their wedding.

Minghao was so fucked. 

Eventually they graduated and Minghao, Jun, Soonyoung, and two of their other friends—Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Seokmin—ended up at the same university. Jeonghan was already in his second year by the Soonyoung and Jun got accepted, and a year later Minghao and Seokmin joined them.

It was there that their little friend group went from five people to nine.

There was Choi Seungcheol, the oldest of the group, and you’d swear he was probably a prick but is honestly one of the sweetest dudes you’ll ever meet. Seungcheol started hanging around the group after Jeonghan introduced him to everyone his first year of uni. Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s relationship was funny because Seungcheol fell head over heels for Jeonghan two months into meeting him and everyone knew it _except_ Jeonghan.

He would freak out every time Jeonghan would even breathe in his direction and there was a running joke and bet between everyone on when Jeonghan was gonna catch on. Jeonghan didn’t put two and two together and realize the one sending him love letters—a suggestion that Soonyoung and Seokmin gave Seungcheol to sort of hype himself up into confessing— was literally his best friend until one day Seungcheol got fed up and shoved a bouquet

of purple and white roses, alstroemeria, and baby’s breath in Jeonghan’s face while they were all out of dinner at the near by diner.

Jeonghan blinked and looked up at Seungcheol in confusion, asking him who they were for. The group groaned, wondering how Jeonghan could be so clueless, and proceeded to watched as Seungcheol struggled to ask Jeonghan out.

Right when everyone thought Jeonghan wouldn’t catch on, his eyes immediately went wide and tackled Seungcheol, the two of them almost falling over if Seungcheol’s reflexes didn’t kick in and kissed him for all he’s worth. Jeonghan pulled back and smiled at Seungcheol.

_“Of course, I’ll go out with you.”_ He rubs Seungcheol’s cheek with his thumb. _“And thank you for the flowers, Cheollie,_ ” he says softly. _“How’d you know those were my favorite?”_

Seungcheol ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. _“You always talked about how you wanted to be woo’ed.”_ He laughs, embarrassed. _“I may or may not have wrote it all down and spent long nights looking up poetry that I thought you would like.”_

Jeonghan stared at him for a brief second—the mystery of who had been sending the love letters finally solved—and then kissed him again.

Their friend group (and the entire diner, they were regulars, everyone knew their little group by now) cheered as the two idiots finally got together and Jun won the bet, cashing in all the money. Minghao would have been upset but Jun then took him out to eat with said winnings, so Minghao can’t complain.

With Seungcheol, came Lee Jihoon, Seungcheol’s best friend. Jihoon was the same age as Jun and Soonyoung and while Jun and Jihoon got along fine, Jihoon and Soonyoung were a different story.

Soonyoung can be a bit much at times, but for Minghao and the rest of them, when you’ve known him for as long as they have, you get used to it.

Jihoon, upon first meeting, _hated_ him.

The two of them literally had a love-hate relationship their freshman year. Jihoon would steer clear of Soonyoung, but Soonyoung is hard to shake off. Soonyoung was majoring in performance art and Jihoon is music composition and the two departments were literally on opposite sides of campus, but that didn’t stop Soonyoung from showing up to Jihoon’s classes to tease or bother him.

Seungcheol and Jun tried to dissuade him from being in Jihoon’s space so much, but Soonyoung is stubborn and was determined to make Jihoon like him. Everything came to a head at study session at the library where Soonyoung took it a bit too far and Jihoon snapped. Jihoon told him off and left, and things were tense for a while. Soonyoung eventually apologized, and respected Jihoon’s space and everyone thought that would be the end of it until rumors went around campus that Jihoon and Soonyoung were caught making out in a random closet during a game at a frat party.

Neither of them wanted to confirm it, but they weren’t quick to deny it, so everyone kept their opinions to themselves.

And then one night, the two of them slipped up. Everyone was hanging out in Soonyoung and Jun’s dorm for their weekly movie night and things were all good until Jihoon asked Soonyoung to pass the popcorn.

_“Sure, babe.”_

Soonyoung passed the bowl over and the both turned back to the movie, like Soonyoung didn’t just call Jihoon ‘babe’. Everyone stared at the two, thinking nothing could be could be any more shocking than that and _then_ Jihoon went “ _Oh,_ ” and kissed Soonyoung, in thanks.

Safe to say the people in the room went wild.

When Jeonghan asked when _that_ had started, they both shrugged and said they got together

the week after the rumors started.

Neither of them said anything because Soonyoung didn’t want to upset whatever truce they had come to so he avoided the younger. Jihoon was sick of the avoidance so one day, he asked Jun for where Soonyoung was and confronted him about it. Jihoon rolled his eyes when he heard Soonyoung’s reasoning and grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

Soonyoung blinked, dumbfounded. _“…huh?”_

Jihoon sighed.

_“I_ like _you, Soonyoung.”_

Soonyoung blinked again, looking even more dumbfounded. Jihoon sighed fondly, smiling a bit

and kissed him again—gently this time and asked him to be his boyfriend.

Of course, Soonyoung said yes.

After Minghao and Seokmin finished their first year, Seokmin introduced Boo Seungkwan, who was a freshman in the same department him. Soonyoung immediately hit it off with Seungkwan and the two, including Seokmin became best friends everyone’s displeasure.

If you thought Soonyoung and Seokmin being together was a handful, adding Seungkwan upped the ante.

And then there’s Lee Chan. Jun and Soonyoung brought him to a group outing, claiming that he was the future star of their performance department, much to the younger’s embarrassment. Jeonghan immediately claimed his as his long-lost son, which Chan looked around the group for someone to save him—which of course no one did—but also it was okay, because Jeonghan wasn’t the only one who spoiled him and honestly, everyone knew Chan wouldn’t have it any other way.

And was the end of that. Undergrad life was tough but despite all of that, their friend group remained tight and Jun and Minghao became even closer; so close that they ended up moving in with each other after Minghao’s first year—Jun claiming that he wasn’t comfortable living with anyone else (which, _no_ , Minghao didn’t preen about nor fall even more in love with Wen Junhui— _shut u p.)_ and if you think that living with Jun made Minghao’s “I have feelings for my best friend, my literal other half” agenda any easier ....

Jun outside of their apartment was loud and obnoxious and very silly and everything Minghao thought he would despise in a partner. But when Jun was with Minghao behind closed doors or even out amongst themselves?

Wen Junhui was the sweetest and most thoughtful person Minghao had ever met. Jun was always like this ever since they met, but when they went off to university, it was like he grew more into himself; more confident in his actions and wanted to take care of everyone around him, especially Minghao. When he was missing his parents or stressed out about his future career Jun, without fail, was always there with food, old dramas, and his arms. Jun would cuddle Minghao all the time, he was huge on skin ship, and it took Minghao a while to adjust but he wouldn’t want to be curled up with anyone else.

Jun literally claimed Minghao as his other half because they work so well together and Minghao’s heart would feel like it were about to burst every time he would shower Minghao in affection because Minghao wanted Jun in all the ways. He wanted him when he first wakes up in the morning and he still looks asleep because he stayed up all night helping Chan and Soonyoung with their routine; he wants Jun when they’re outside, hanging out with their friends and he’s holding his hand because he “hate to lose track of my favorite person, Hao, so you have to hold my hand!”; he wants Jun when they were alone and Jun talked about the studio him and Soonyoung planned to open up when they graduated—Minghao is so in love with this boy, and he knew it would never change.

Undergrad came and went and with it, Seungcheol proposed to Jeonghan after they finished their masters, literally no one was surprised; Jihoon and Soonyoung were still going strong and finishing up their first year of grad school, Seungkwan and Dino were going to be undergraduate seniors and Seokmin started auditioning for musicals.

Minghao and Jun were still living together; Minghao gearing up to start his first year of his masters and Jun was finishing his first. 

Then suddenly things took a turn for the worst.

Soonyoung and Jihoon broke up, over something no one could get them to explain until Soonyoung confessed to Jun, prompting Jun to get so mad, he and Jihoon got into a fight. Their friendship dissolved, causing Soonyoung to feel like he was to blame no matter how many times Jun said it wasn’t.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were going through a rough patch because Seungcheol had to travel all the time with his job, and between not seeing his partner and stressing out because of job applications (Jeonghan) and their families (Jeonghan _and_ Seungcheol), the two of them took a break.

Minghao and Jun were technically doing okay if you pretend that Minghao wasn’t constantly feeling like he was losing a part of himself and getting his heart broken every time Jun brought home someone new to sleep with and/or date. 

So yeah, things were bad.

But then they got better.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol, with the help of Chan and Jihoon, got back together. Soonyoung and Jihoon agreed to never speak again, much to their little family’s despair, and Jun and Soonyoung eventually opened their little studio. Fast forward to now, and while there were some things Minghao wished could not have happened, he wouldn’t actually change his life, or his friends, for the world. 

“Earth to Hao?” 

Minghao snaps out of his reminiscing of the past to find Jun leaning in real close. He goes cross eyed a bit—they’re literally nose to nose—and he blinks, cheeks suddenly feeling hot because does _Wen Junhui not understand the concept of personal space??_

He clears his throat trying to seem unbothered and pushed Jun away. “Could you not?” he says. 

Jun pouts and crosses his arms. “Well, is it my fault for wanting to make sure my best friend didn’t just have a brain aneurysm? One minute you were walking over, completely focused, and then suddenly,” he mimics being lost in thought for a second before he continues, “you were standing there as if you completely forgot what you were about to do!” Jun shakes his head, sighing dramatically. “I was so concerned!” 

Minghao rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic Jun, I was just thinking about something.” 

Jun sniffs and shakes his head. “I grace you with my presence after your long and boring lecture, and this is how you treat me?” He scoffs playfully. “Oh, what a waste. I’m wasting on the likes of people like you! Oh, the pain, the betrayal—“he wails, back of his hand against his forehead as if he’s some fair maiden in one of the dramas they watch.

Minghao rolls his eyes again and punches Jun in the shoulder. “If you don’t plan on showing me your surprise, I will take a bus home and lock you out of our apartment.” 

Jun whines and sniffles, rubbing his arm. He mumbles about Minghao being mean to him, but eventually relents when he sees Minghao’s eyebrow raise. Jun clears his throat and grabs Minghao’s wrist. “You’re gonna love it Minghao!” He says, guiding him to his car.

“A perfect surprise for your first last day of class!!” 

Minghao blinks as Jun pushes him down into the passenger seat. What? “You’re treating me for my ‘first last day?’ Jun, you know you don’t have you—“ 

Jun shushes him quickly. “Ah, ah! I decided that I wanted to treat you—I want to do this, so just sit back and relax and enjoy your surprise? Okay?”

Jun closes the door and makes his way around to the drivers’ seat. Minghao watches him, sighing fondly, feeling so spoiled but also feeling guilty for wishing for Jun to do this as his _boyfriend_ not just as _friends_. Minghao shakes his head. 

Jun slides in and blinks. “What’s wrong? What’s with the frown?” 

Minghao fixes his face quickly, blinking. “Nothing, just thought of something unpleasant.” Jun eyes him as he starts up the car.

He knows when Minghao is bothered, it’s better to let him come to you than pester him about it. _Yet again I wonder,_ Minghao thinks, _who knows me better than Wen Junhui?_

It’s quiet for a second but then Jun hums like he understands but Minghao knows he doesn’t believe him. He quickly changes the subject. 

“So, where are we going?” 

Jun laughs. “If I’ve never spoiled any of your surprises before, what makes you think I’ll suddenly do so now?” 

Minghao shrugs. “Worth a shot.” 

Jun smiles and puts the car in gear. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.” 

Minghao smiles softly. _How could I not, when I get to spend time with you? As long as you’re here, I’ll enjoy anything._

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers Seungcheol gives Jeonghan:
> 
> Purple Rose, Alstroemeria, and Baby's Breath can be found here: https://www.sendflowers.com/victorian-flowers-that-say-i-love-you.htm
> 
> White Roses: https://www.fiftyflowers.com/blog/rose-color-meanings/


End file.
